


Tony Stark and the Suit with Extraneous Features

by CircleUp



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircleUp/pseuds/CircleUp
Summary: Tony builds an extra feature into his suit that Pepper is not amused over.





	Tony Stark and the Suit with Extraneous Features

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J_Linz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Linz/gifts).

When Pepper received Tony's invitation to come up to his workshop that morning, that it was—his words—"urgent" and "could absolutely not wait until after the board meeting" she'd been expecting… well, honestly Pepper isn't sure what she'd been expecting. Not this.

And yet, somehow, this.

"It's the Mark 39," Tony says of the suit in sentry mode before her. Like most of his suits, it's gorgeous, all sleek red and gold metal and lights. "...Point five."

Pepper sighs, like she cannot believe this, though honestly she can. She wishes she can't, but she can. "It has a dick, Tony."

"That's a major—and arguably the only—feature, Pep."

Pepper takes a breath, in and out, for patience. For grounding.

Tony says, "Though it can also fly, and does have a missile system. I figured, I'm already working on it, why not make it multi-purpose?"

This is normal Tony behavior, Pepper tells herself. She won't yell, she tells herself. It's nine o'clock in the morning, she tells herself. Save the yelling for his inevitably worse stunt at noon.

"Want to test it out?" Tony asks like he's asking for nothing more than a quick glance through some blueprints, and Pepper reconsiders her yelling-before-noon policy.

"Are you asking," she says evenly, "if I want the suit to fuck me, Tony?"

Pepper doesn't swear, ever, and Tony's eyes blow wide with it. She's surprised him, which really is a feat. Tony's voice rasps with desire. "It's for science?"

Her eyes narrow as she takes him in, steps toward and then around him with a clip-clip-clip, heels distinct on the floor. She doesn't give the suit any more of her attention.

"Tony," she says, low. She stops at his side, and he holds still for her. "I think you know I don't want to be fucked by your suit. Do you still want me to test it out for you?"

He swallows, nods almost imperceptibly. Pepper smiles. "Good boy. JARVIS, do I have control of it?"

"Yes, Miss Potts," the AI answers immediately, and Pepper's smile remains.

"Lock the door and black the windows out, please."

There's a whir and click of electronic locks closing. The windows that let Tony see out of his workshop and into the hallway—pointless, decorative—go dark, opaque. Pepper absently pulls her hair back, putting it up in a messy ponytail. She has no intention of getting her hands dirty, literally not metaphorically speaking, but it's a nice symbol of intent. Tony swallows.

"It's nice," she compliments. She's walking around the suit now, looking it over with a critical eye. "Is it modeled after anyone?"

"Me."

Of course. "This will be fun for you, then. Next time someone tells you to go fuck yourself, you can say you've got some experience in that arena. Color?"

"Green," Tony breathes out. They've never done this before but he isn't surprised either.

Pepper orders, "Get a pillow."

He comes back with it, and Pepper lets him put it down on the floor before she's ordering, "Secure him," in a command that isn't for Tony. She looks to the suit, knowing cameras will pick it up and the AI interpret the meaning correctly, and she isn't disappointed. It animates, the metal cock thrust forward in the air as the suit moves to Tony. "Hands behind his back. Make him kneel."

Tony is pushed down in front of her and already looks undone. "I thought," she says, dispassionate. "We agreed you were limiting your workshop time. And then I come down here and you've built… this."

There isn't a response. Pepper taps a finger to his cheek, and Tony meets her eyes but still doesn't answer. She has to fight a smile. "Not apologetic, hmm? So you want to be punished. Why?" It's a little warmer than before. She knows Tony craves attention, but like everything to do with his own self-care, he won't seek it out. "I can't help you if you won't talk to me, Tony."

"I don't know," Tony admits, a common answer for him here.

Pepper sighs. "I have a board meeting," she reminds him. "So here's what we're going to do. You're going to take care of me, since you brought me all the way up here, and then I'm going to leave you with the suit to think a little about _why_, exactly, you brought me up here. If you're very good after and can answer that question, I'll let you come on the lovely cock you took so much trouble to design for us."

Tony's breath hitches. He's half hard just from the idea of it. He nods, and Pepper taps his cheek again, gentle, grounding. "Words, Tony."

"Yes ma'am," Tony whispers.

Pepper smiles. "Good boy."

She makes herself comfortable on the couch he uses mostly for naps and now won't be able to lie down on without getting hard. Her panties are draped carelessly over the arm where she can get them later. She says, "Bring him over," and the suit moves. Tony rises, stumbles, probably would have tripped if the suit hadn't been steering him mindlessly forward. Pepper has kicked another cushion off the couch, leaving herself with just the one, for Tony's knees. She's not heartless. He's made to kneel in front of her, his pupils blown.

She smiles.

"One hand on the back of his neck," she orders, calm. The suit effortlessly adjusts its grip so it's holding both of Tony's wrists in one iron hold, so the other can grasp him by the nape. "Push him forward."

He knows what she likes, but it's awkward at this angle, without being able to move his head at all. His jaw is going to ache, and Pepper rewards it with a low murmur of approval when he licks his tongue out to taste her. She rests one hand in his hair, scratching at his scalp idly, in no hurry despite what she'd said about her schedule. She isn't going to come like this, with no work-up, but it isn't the point, and she lets herself enjoy what it is, his tongue lapping against her, into her, desperate to please.

Pepper's moan is soft, almost regretful when she flicks her fingers in a gesture Tony doesn't see but the suit picks up on. It pulls him back, straightening him on his knees again, and he stays there, dazed.

Pepper's efficient. She uses a clean rag and re-dresses and straightens her skirt. "To be continued," she says. "Let him up. Take a nap, Tony. JARVIS?"

The metal cock stays untouched as Tony is guided to lie down on the couch after Pepper rights the cushions on it. He's obedient, lying there, the suit on standby like a watchdog. Pepper says, "I've changed my mind about fucking you with it. I think I _will_ try it out when I'm back. It looks fun," and leaves Tony there to his hard on.

He doesn't leave the couch. With the suit there, he doesn't dare.

**Author's Note:**

> Gift-prompt for Ko of the Erotica Abyss.


End file.
